Cordelia
by pfeffersteak
Summary: Una joven vive, un anciano muere. Un justo trato, ¿eh? — John/Nancy. Movieverse.


**Renuncia:** ¿Me creen hombre? todo de Frank Miller.

Escribí esto es un momento de ocio, puede que quedara medio raro. Anyway. Amé Sin City, pese a que solo he visto su versión cinematográfica. So, esto es un ¿fic? de lo que pudo haber pensado/sentido Nancy a lo largo de la saga que comparte con John —seguramente haré un Goldie/Marv/Wendy o un Dwight/Gail a futuro—.

**Advertencias: **mal lenguaje, cosas sexuales, lo típico acá.

* * *

«Fue un placer habernos amado, besado. Fue un placer habernos roto el corazón»

—Jaime Sabines—

* * *

**1**

**E**l mundo es una maraña de tintura negra esparcida en el cielo afuera del almacén en que me encuentro. Hace frío y no logro ver los objetos más allá de mi nariz. Tengo miedo. El miedo me tiene atrapada como ése tipo, Roark, el hijo de alguien importante, aunque no recuerdo de quién.

Me va a hacer cosas sucias, lo sé. Me va a acariciar en lugares que no quiero que toque —él no, cualquiera menos él— y las lágrimas empapan mis mejillas, pese a que ningún sonido a escapado de mis labios (y si alguien fuese a escapar preferiría ser yo porque tengo miedo, _de verdad_).

Hay dos tipos más que me sonríen con sus dientes de lápidas y unos ojos oscuros, lascivos. Se van en cuanto él se acerca a mí y pienso en mamá y en papá, con su aliento apestoso tan cerca.

¿Me están buscando, sufren por mi ausencia?

«Por favor, que alguien me ayude, por favor».

Tiemblo involuntariamente en cuanto su mano recorre mi rostro. Susurra palabras bonitas. Y falsas.

No temas, me dice. No comprendo. Y antes de darme cuenta se oye un ruido estruendoso y sus acompañantes caen; Roark me carga cual costal, simula escapar de algo (¿de alguien?).

Pienso que es mi fin. Hasta aquí llegué.

Y entonces lo veo a unos cuantos pasos. Un hombre mayor. Viene por mí, creo.

Roark trata de huir, y falla. Llegamos al puerto y el policía —debe ser uno— le dispara en una oreja. Él chilla de dolor, yo caigo y le miro. Vuelve a dispararle.

Luce como un ángel debe ser. Aguerrido, valiente.

Me ordena que me tape los ojos, lo hago. Estoy a salvo. _Estamos _a salvo.

No, es ingenuo creer algo así en ésta ciudad. En Sin City no hay justicia.

Otro policía viene y le traiciona. Lloro con más intensidad. Pero no puede morir, que no se vaya ¡que no se vaya!

Me levanto entre tropiezos y voy hacia donde está tirado, su gabardina empapada en una sustancia borgoña. Le acaricio la cara, su barba me hace cosquillas y no ceso de sollozar, recargo mi cabeza en su regazo, aferrándome a éste. Suenan sirenas acercándose, más, otro poco. Ignoro a Roark y a todo lo que está a mi alrededor, excepto a él.

Mi salvador.

Mi héroe.

«No me abandones».

**1.5**

**T**ranscurren varios días desde mi rescate.

Papá y mamá me recibieron entre gemidos de angustia y alegría, abrazándome tanto que me dolieron los huesos. Yo les devolví el abrazo, acongojada. Todo iba mejorando. Hasta que dijeron eso. Y yo no pude creerles.

— Qué bueno que lograron rescatarte de ése horrible hombre corrupto, y también pudieron ayudar a Roark, el hijo del senador.

No. No puede ser.

El policía fue el bueno, intento explicarles. Pero no me hacen caso, nadie lo hace. Y todos lo culpan. A John Hartigan. Veo el periódico y su foto está en el, acusándole de todos los cargos, también dice que está en cuidado intensivos en el hospital.

No sé qué hacer. Ellos erran. Roark es el tío malo, ¿qué no es obvio?

Lo señalan como un monstruo. No me hacen un examen para confirmar mi virginidad, nada.

Me siento triste. Debo verlo. No sé cómo, sin embargo.

Voy al hospital con el permiso de mis padres, están confiados en que visito a una amiga que se ha roto el brazo en el colegio. Lo encuentro en uno de los cuartos, postrado en una camilla y rodeado de aparatos desconocidos y tubos y enchufes.

Me ve. Sonrío. Y luego mi sonrisa se esfuma, lo recuerdo. Hartigan hizo lo correcto y está pagando caro.

Noto un dolor inexistente en mi pecho en cuanto me dice que no es seguro que esté ahí, que debo alejarme.

«Olvido no es algo que haya aprendido. No puedo… _no deseo_ fingir que no te conozco».

Soy una niña, sólo una niña. De no ser por Hartigan no estaría aquí.

¿No lo entiende?

Claro que sí. Arriesgó mucho por mí, sin siquiera conocerme. Le importo, sé que así es. Pero no va a confesar lo que ellos anhelan oír, no es ése tipo de persona. Y me pide que avance, que lo supere. Más no lo haré.

— Te escribiré —le prometo, Hartigan va a protestar y me le adelanto—. No usaré mi nombre real, no daré ninguna pista de quién soy o dónde me encuentro. Seré cuidadosa.

Sí. Lo juro. Lo juro, _lo juro_. Por el meñique, o lo que él prefiera.

— Firmaré con _Cordelia_ y te haré una carta… cada semana, por siempre.

Hartigan sonríe vagamente, pronuncia un «Claro que sí, niña». Le doy la espalda, me cuestiono si me habrá dicho la verdad. ¿Sabe que cumpliré mi palabra?

— Adiós, Nancy.

Ahogo un lamento. Mi nombre, un ángel guardián ha dicho mi nombre.

Una última mirada.

— Te quiero.

Soy completamente sincera.

**2**

**D**esde ésa plática nunca lo menciono en voz alta. Su nombre me ronda, como el humo de un cigarrillo y no hay minuto en que no piense si estará bien, si se acordará de mí como yo lo hago. Pero a ojos ajenos aparento que me es indiferente.

No valía la pena esforzarme en alegar con mis padres con que no era culpable, empero, jamás lo intenté, no de nuevo.

Consigo papel y tinta. Me esfuerzo por lograr una letra decente que no se parezca a la mía. Trazo líneas detrás de líneas. El corazón se me acelera.

En la calle puedo ser la flaquita de Nancy Callahan, creciendo como cualquier mujer. Con caderas ensanchándoseme y pechos creciendo como uvas de un racimo. No obstante, dentro de las cartas soy Cordelia. La que toma prestada la identidad de una chica detective de un libro y no cesa de escribir «John, John, John» como si de una plegaria a un amante se tratase.

Lo amo. Estoy segura. Me he enamorado de un hombre que podría ser mi abuelo, o el abuelo de mi abuelo.

No me importa.

La niña ya no es más una niña. Es una joven.

Ocho años es demasiado tiempo.

Conozco a Marv, un hombre feo en apariencia que me salva de una paliza. Me hago su amiga. Me hace pensar en Hartigan. Mi carro es una carcacha que no sabe andar si la que conduce no soy yo. Vivo sola en un departamento barato. Y bailo. Bailo _tanto_.

Mis movimientos seducen hombres, más ninguno es como él. Debo estar enferma. Me la paso muy ajetreada, ceso mis cartas.

«Me acuerdo de ti, aún lo hago».

La música me embriaga, hay chiflidos y billetes volando por doquier. Viejos pervertidos o solitarios sonriéndome—con sus dientes de lápida. Y yo sacudo mi cuerpo al ritmo de las notas.

Ocho años Nancy, _ocho_.

¿Cuánto más serás capaz de resistir?

**2.5**

**E**s un bellísimo sueño.

Hartigan camina entre la multitud del bar, su chaqueta se ondea con el viento y luce casi exactamente igual que la última vez que hablamos.

_Los ángeles no envejecen, Nancy_.

Solía murmurarme con dulzura mamá, hace bastante.

Renuncié a mis fantasías infantiles, no queda prácticamente nada de ellas. Sin embargo, algo en mis entrañas me incita a creer que no es un producto de mi imaginación, o un sueño hermoso como consideré hace un instante. La gente lo esquiva, lo _ve_. Como yo.

¿Ha venido a visitarme? ¿Por fin es libre? ¿Qué hay de su condena?

Las respuestas sobran, lo único que cuenta es que está aquí. Sin vacilaciones me lanzo desde el escenario y corro hacia él, cubriéndole con mis brazos. Es cálido, me hace pensar cuánto lo extrañé.

Y le beso; su barba sigue picándome, la nostalgia es intensa. Hartigan me corresponde brevemente antes de alejarme. Se muestra preocupado.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Estoy a salvo. Los dos lo estamos.

Pareciera que he olvidado la cosa más importante en Sin City: si das la vuelta en el callejón correcto, podrás encontrar _lo que sea_.

**3**

**L**a venganza es una herida abierta… y Roark no tiene intención alguna de cerrarla. No la suya.

Da risa.

Ahora que por fin puedo estar con John, y viene éste tipo, que ha planeado todo, incluso nuestro reencuentro. ¿No es cosa de gracia, me cuestiono?

_No puedes quitarme lo que siempre fue tuyo_ le digo a Hartigan en cuanto llegamos a mi destartalado departamento una vez aclarado el malentendido de otro robo. Él me mira con miedo, no de mí, sino de sí mismo. Un hombre que podría ser mi abuelo, o el abuelo de mi abuelo.

«Tócame» pienso «tócame donde tú quieras. Devora mis labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y púrpuras. Hazme gemir de placer. Te necesito».

No ocurre nada, por supuesto. Y me hiere, claro está.

Pero tampoco puedo preocuparme mucho por ello. Él se va a las duchas y yo espero.

No he hecho más que esperar desde ésa noche distante.

Y llega Roark. Ése mierdoso bastardo que huele a podrido, es un hedor asqueroso.

Vuelvo a caer, me ha inyectado una sustancia desconocida. Cuando recupero la consciencia Hartigan tiene una soga atada el cuello.

Parece un _deja vú_.

— Sin importar qué, no grites, Nancy.

Señor, ¿me considera estúpida?

Permanezco callada, con Roark sujetándome violentamente.

Claro que no gritaré. No le voy a dar ése gusto. Si no lo hice cuando era una cría, tampoco será hoy.

**3.5**

**E**n el camino me sobran horas para meditar. Trato de imaginarme que quien está a mi lado no es una criatura amarillenta, sino un policía honesto, de los pocos que hay en la ciudad. Que sus labios poseen el sabor del hogar y la tristeza y que según él mis cartas fueron el único motivo por el cual no se suicidó.

Sus manos en mis caderas, tanteando el terreno con timidez—no se me ocurre otro término; y una barba familiar.

Me distraigo lo suficiente para cabrear a Roark, quien me golpea y me obliga a pasarme al asiento del copiloto. Imbécil. Debido a eso debemos ir el resto del camino a pie, tardamos más.

Y entre jaloneos a mi cabello e insultos pobres me imagino a Hartigan yendo a rescatarme, zafándose del nudo de alguna forma, igual que los héroes de las historietas.

Es el momento idóneo para rezar por un milagro.

**4**

**R**oark gruñe y maldice mientras me da golpes con su látigo. Me muerdo la boca y aprieto los párpados, acrecentando su enojo. Aunque eso es lo de menos. No voy a rendirme.

Le di mi palabra a Hartigan. De que le estaría eternamente agradecida, de que le escribiría, de que no le daría el gusto a Roark de escuchar mis lamentos. _Se la di_.

Así que le distraigo, lo suficiente para que Hartigan venga y acabe con él (ya que vendrá).

— Eres patético. No se te para si no grito, ¿a que sí? Pa-té-ti-co.

Y Hartigan cumple. Llega.

«Cierra los ojos, niña» casi le oigo pronunciar, aunque no sea cierto. Casi veo los barcos anclados en el puerto y el ruido apagado del mar de fondo, como música.

De pronto no sé si tengo once o diecinueve.

¿Incumbe?

Posiblemente no.

Hay sangre amarilla que pinta la tierra del establo. El crujir de un hueso quebrándose por la mitad. Aullidos que indican el fin de una existencia. Y es todo. Roark perece y lloro, sin darme cuenta de cuándo.

— No grité, Hartigan, no grité —balbuceo.

Él me acaricia el rostro, orgulloso. Ya lo sabía. Él siempre lo sabe.

Ahora debemos huir, irnos muy lejos, antes de que venga la persona incorrecta.

Pero Hartigan se detiene a medio camino, cuando ya nos alejamos un poco del lugar y dice puros disparates.

¿Vienen refuerzos? ¿Tiene compañeros que lo ayudarán a salir impune?

«Vete Nancy».

«Sálvate tú, Nancy».

Qué maldito egoísmo.

Quiero protestar, hacer un berrinche como si tuviese la edad para ello, cualquier cosa.

Quiero acusarle, chillar: me estás mintiendo. No nos volveremos a ver. No te encontraré en ningún lado excepto en una tumba porque estarás muerto, ¡no me engañes!

No hago nada de eso, ¿_por qué_? Sino que digo _sí, sí_ y le planto un beso voraz. Y más lágrimas se me escapan y él me corresponde y creo oír un objeto partiéndose en dos. Quizás, si fuese más ilusa, pensaría que es mi corazón tontamente. Pero no ¿verdad? Aquí no hay espacio para sentimentalismos. Tampoco logro quedarme.

Me voy. Y llego a mi porquería de carro. Deshilachada. Incompleta.

Imaginándomelo susurrar con voz de terciopelo «Pon el motor en marcha y cúbrete los oídos, niña» y golpeando mi frente contra el volante, sin mucha fuerza, gimiendo de agonía. Tratando de no pensar en él plantado en la nieve, mirándome la espalda y apuntándose en la sien con una pistola. Él, alguien que puede ser mi abuelo. Y mascullo a un oyente que no está:

— No soy una niña. Soy _Cordelia_, Hartigan, Cordelia.

**4.5**

Entonces enciendo el vehículo. Muerdo mis labios. Y un disparo resuena en la lejanía.

«Una joven vive, un anciano muere».

Es un justo trato.


End file.
